A Christmas To Remember
by xomusic4lifexo
Summary: Christmas time....Harry and Hermione have been dating for 5 years now, and Harry asks a very important lifechanging question.....will you marry me.....what will Hermione say...well read and find out R&R please!


Hey this is xomusic4lifexo and this is my second fic. It's 10x better than my first one, and I would like to thank the 8 ppl who reviewed it, sorry but i couldnt look up the names, but i do kno 3 of them : thx mel, courtney, and sapna and the other 5 reviewers of whom i dont know the names of. I know it's thanksgiving here in the US (i'm a detroiter thank you very much!) but i thought of this story whenever i'm in band w/ melanie and courtney (my friends from school) and we play our christmas music, so i thought i would write this while my uncles, dad, and grandpa were watching tv, my mom, aunts, grandma, and sister were making bracelets, and my cousins were playing w/ my 3 year old nephew. I had some free time so I wrote this and I'm very proud of myself. It turned out better than I imagined it. It's prolly gonna be a oneshot, but i may add an extra chapter or two. And before I forget, I would like to give a special shout out to Courtney, who read my first story and was one of the nice ppl who reviewed it. she gives me these really nice shout outs in her stories and i'm the only person who reviews them(cuz i'm cool like that!) so, she asked me if i could tell ppl bout her stories and to tell ppl to read them in the author's notes in my stories, so since she's been such a good friend, i'm gonna do just that.

ok, her stories are Lost In Between Worlds (which is a really good story!) and Old Ends New Beginnings (which is also quite good)

so courtney, YOUR WELCOME. hopefully you'll still be a good friend and tell ppl bout my stories. lol

DISCLAIMER: i own nothing, not harry potter or any of the characters, except for becky and all of the kids

_**PLEASE R&R**_

now i'll shut up and let you read my story...da da da da! here it is:**

* * *

**

**A CHRISTMAS TO REMEBER**

"Harry! For goodness sake, hurry up. We don't want to be late for dinner. You know how Molly gets if we're late!" called Hermione.

Harry had been running late, as usual, and Hermione was losing patience. She discovered 4 years ago, when she agreed to live with Harry and Ron in their flat, they ran late (A LOT!) and were lazy bums. (A/N: if you're curious about the lazy bum insult, that's what my friends call me cuz i'm extremely lazy and that's what my dance teacher, who is an old man, ok he's my dance teacher's dad, calls my friends, who are guys at my church, when they are slacking off...ok shutting up now.) Then two years ago, Ron moved out and married his girlfriend of 4 years, Padma Patil. That left Harry and Hermione with a flat to themselves. Harry and Hermione had been dating since 7th year, as had Ron and Padma.

Now it was Christmas and the Weasleys had their annual Christmas dinner, and of course, Harry and Hermione were automatically invited.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! I'm serious! Either get your lazy arse down here, or I'm leaving without you!" Then Harry came running down the stairs. "OK OK! I'm here," Harry panted. "Well it's about time. Now how about we apparate to Molly and Arthur's before Ron eats everything." Hermione said. Harry simply smiled at that comment, even though it was pretty much true. "Yeah, let's go." Then they apparated to the Burrow for Christmas dinner.

At the Burrow, there was a full house. There was: Arthur and Molly; Bill and Fleur and their twin girls, Gabriella and Marcella; Charlie and his wife  
Becky and thier 3 kids, Michael, John, and Lucy; Percy and Penelope and their little boy, Charles; Fred and Angelina and their 3 kids: Alexandra, Simon, and Melissa; George and Alicia with their 3 kids: Georgia, Matthew, and Andrea; Ron and Padma and their twin girls, Olivia and Sadie; Ginny and Draco and their baby Emily; and Harry and Hermione. A grand total of 33 people. How Molly could cook for so many people, no one knows. When Harry and Hermione arrived, Hermione went to say hi to Ginny and Emily. Meanwhile, Harry, Ron, and Draco said their hello's. (A/N: Draco's parents went to Azkaban and died there and Draco went to the Light side and he married Ginny and Draco was accepted with open arms into the Weasley family.) "Hey guys!" Harry said. "Hey Draco, how's Emily doing?" "She's great!" Draco replied, "Even though she's only 2 months old, I love her like crazy." (A/N: Draco became friends with Harry, Ron, and Hermione; as if you haven't noticed.) "Hey Harry, when are you gonna ask Hermione?" Ron asked. "Tonight. I've been carrying the ring around for 2 weeks now, but no time seemed right 'til now." "Well, you better get a move on, Harry. You guys are the last two left to get married. We're getting restless. Ginny especially." said Draco. "OK OK! I'll do it tonight. No backing out."

MEANWHILE...

Hermione went over to greet Ginny and baby Emily. "Hey Gin! Hey Emmy!"

"Hey Hermione. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Harry took forever to get ready..."

"Yeah, I noticed..." Ginny said. "Wanna hold Emily?"

"Sure," Hermione said as she took Emily from Ginny.

"So, how are things with you and Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Great. How's Draco holding up with Emily?"

"He's doing quite well, actually, he loves her to pieces." Hermione just looked at her friend in shock.

"Really? Well, that's a shock considering Draco's history...the old Draco wouldn't be that sweet..."

"Well, that was the old Draco...so, has Harry proposed yet?" Ginny asked with interest.

"Excuse me? No, he hasn't...why do you ask?" asked Hermione, surprised at Ginny's question.

"Well, you guys have been dating for what, 5 years now? Shouldn't he be thinking about it right about now?"

"Well, I suppose so...gee, I guess I never really thought of that...come to think of it, he's been acting kind of strange the last few weeks..."

"Hmm, I'd say that he's thinking about it," Ginny said, "I mean, that's how Draco was before he proposed to me, actually, that's how all of my brothers were too...OH MY GOD!"

"What?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Um, watch Em for a second, I'll be right back."

"Er, ok." Hermione said, confused. Then Ginny ran to Draco, Ron, and Harry. Hermione simply turned around and started talking to Padma.

"HARRY!" Ginny said, almost screaming.

"What? What's wrong?" Harry asked, seeming a little shocked that Ginny was screaming his name.

"OH MY GOD! Are you gonna propose to Hermione? She said you've been acting a little wierd lately."

"Well, someone's about 5 minutes late, and yes I am. Tonight. Please, Gin, don't tell her you know." Harry begged.

"Of course not, Harry. I think that's completely romantic, almost as romantic as Draco's proposal."

"HEY! I proposed to you on your birthday! I think that's pretty romantic, if I do say so myself." Draco said, taken aback.

"Well, on a birthday, yeah it is, but on Christmas, it's even better." Ginny responded.

"Yeah, whatever." Draco replied. Then Ginny left to take Emily back and talked to Fleur until dinner. The boys simply talked about quidditch.

All during dinner, Harry kept getting more nervous about what he was going to do as soon as dinner ended, and even kind of considered backing out, then he remembered what he told his friend hours before, _No backing out._ **_OK, I gotta do this. I love Hermione, I need to._**

Once dinner was all finished and the table was clear, everyone went into the living room for drinks. All the children (who's ages ranged from 7 to 2 months.) were fast asleep in Fred and George's old room (which was the biggest and could accomodate 15 small children, and yes the billion Weasley children tradition continued.) Harry was talking to Fred and George and Hermione was talking to Angelina and Ginny. Then Ron came up to Harry and nudged him in the rib cage and whispered into his ear, "You better get a move on mate, the evening's almost over." "I know. I guess I have to do it now." "Good luck." Harry simply nodded and started to walk towards Hermione.

"Hey, 'Mione."  
"Hey, Harry."

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded and followed Harry towards the fireplace. **_Damn, she looks so beautiful when the light from the fire hits her. Well, this is it._** Hermione looked into Harry's eyes. The emerald color of his eyes made her want to melt everytime she saw them.

"Hermione..."

"Harry." Hermione started to get nervous, she didn't know whether she should be scared or not.

"Ok, this isn't easy for me to say, so I'm just gonna say it." He bent down on one knee and started to speak.

"'Mione, I've loved you since the moment I met you. You're the most important person in my life and I'll always love you and protect you. So, I have a question to ask of you." Hermione stared into those emerald orbs and tears started to swell up in her eyes (out of pure happiness).

"Would you be willing to put up with me for the rest of your life? In other words, Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?" He looked into her chocolate brown eyes with hope.

"Yes, Harry, I'll marry you!" Harry put the ring on her finger and they shared a tender kiss. Everyone in the room (all 16 adults) started roaring with applause.

"FINALLY!" shouted everyone in the room.

After about another hour of celebration, everyone headed home. Harry and Hermione got home and went to the couch and looked into the fire, Hermione with her head on Harry's shoulder with a blanket to cover them (waddaya expect, it's the middle of december).

"Well, Mr. Potter, this was definitely a Christmas to remember." Hermione said sleepily.

"Indeed. Happy Christmas, 'Mione. I love you." Harry said.

"I love you too, Harry." Hermione responded. The two fell asleep on the couch, dreaming about the Christmas they would remember forever.


End file.
